memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Menosky
Joe Menosky is a writer and producer who worked in those roles on which began broadcasting in . He started his Star Trek career as Executive Story Editor during the fourth season of . Besides writing scripts for The Next Generation, , and , he also worked as co-producer on TNG and as producer, supervising producer, and co-executive producer on Star Trek: Voyager. During his time with the franchise, he moved to Europe for three years. There, he wrote and developed television pilots for studio Gaumont in France, while continuing to write scripts for Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and then Star Trek: Voyager, on a freelance basis. When he came back to the United States, Menosky joined Star Trek: Voyager in its third season as a writer and producer. Menosky is probably best known as the writer who started inserting the number 47 into his scripts, a tradition carried on by Braga, Ronald D. Moore and others. He is also well known for writing "high-concept" scripts. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 2nd ed., p. 295) Menosky commented on the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine characters: "You can see right away they're not the perfectly engineered humans of TNG. They seem more real. I don't know if that makes them as attractive to viewers or not. But they are really different, and they represent a different way to tell a story. And it was definitely a conscious choice to create that potential for conflict". (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) In addition to Star Trek, Menosky recently sold a feature screenplay co-authored with Brannon Braga to director called "Real Time". Menosky had been a journalist before working in film and television. He used to be science editor and reporter for 's All Things Considered and Morning Edition. Articles and essays of his have been re-printed numerous times in The Economist, The Washington Post, and MIT's Technology Review, among others. He joined the writing staff of The Dead Zone, a science fiction series from Michael Piller starring Nicole de Boer and worked on the series as executive consultant until 2003. He also wrote the stories for three episodes in 2002 and 2003. He was announced as a writer for on 3 June 2016. The series started airing in September 2017 with Menosky credited as co-executive producer. Menosky officially left the show for The Orville on 21 July 2018. Menosky wrote the episode "Sanctuary", which was directed by Jonathan Frakes and featured Marina Sirtis, F. Murray Abraham, Tony Todd, Victor Garber, Ron Canada, Regi Davis, and Josef Cannon. Writing credits * ** (Season 4) ** (teleplay with Bruce D. Arthurs) ** (teleplay Dennis Russell Bailey, David Bischoff, Ronald D. Moore and Michael Piller) ** ** (with Ronald D. Moore) ** Season 4 – Executive Story Editor (26 episodes) ** (teleplay, story with Philip LaZebnik) (Season 5) ** (teleplay) ** (teleplay, uncredited) ** (teleplay with Michael Piller, story) ** (story) (Season 6) ** (teleplay, story with Ronald D. Moore) ** (with Naren Shankar) ** (Season 7) ** ** (teleplay) * ** (Season 1) ** (teleplay) (Season 2) ** (story) (Season 3) ** (story) (Season 6) * ** (story with Brannon Braga) (Season 1) ** (teleplay) (Season 2) ** (teleplay) ** (story with Brannon Braga) (Season 3) ** (with Brannon Braga) ** (with Brannon Braga) ** ** (teleplay, story with Brannon Braga) ** (with Brannon Braga) ** (with Brannon Braga) ** (with Brannon Braga) (Season 4) ** ** (with Brannon Braga) ** (with Brannon Braga) ** (teleplay, story with Jimmy Diggs) ** (with Brannon Braga) ** (with Brannon Braga) ** (teleplay with Bryan Fuller and Brannon Braga) ** (teleplay with Brannon Braga, story with Rick Berman and Brannon Braga) ** (with Brannon Braga) (Season 5) ** (teleplay with Bryan Fuller and Brannon Braga) ** (teleplay with Brannon Braga, story with Rick Berman and Brannon Braga) ** (teleplay, story with Eileen Connors and Brannon Braga) ** (teleplay) ** (with Brannon Braga) ** (teleplay, story with Brannon Braga) ** (teleplay with Brannon Braga, story with Rick Berman and Brannon Braga) ** (teleplay with Brannon Braga, story with Rick Berman and Brannon Braga) (Season 6) ** (teleplay) ** (teleplay with Brannon Braga and Michael Taylor) ** ** (teleplay with Scott Miller) ** (teleplay with Dianna Gitto) ** ** (teleplay with Brannon Braga) ** (teleplay with Brannon Braga, story with Mike Sussman and Brannon Taylor) (Season 7) * ** (with Ted Sullivan) Producing credits * ( – ) – Co-Producer * ( – ) – Producer * Star Trek: Voyager ( – ) – Supervising Producer * Star Trek: Voyager ( – ) – Co-Executive Producer * ( – ) – Co-Executive Producer External links * * de:Joe Menosky es:Joe Menosky nl:Joe Menosky Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Story editors